Sins of the Father
by Callum Mulallum
Summary: Spin-off from SoundofRainfall's The Endless Sky - All credit  and our bases  belongs to him. Please read that before this, or you will not understand  most likely . Rated T for language and violence.  I really have no idea about the genre xD


_A/N: This is what I wrote about Jericho, a character in SoundofRainfall's The Endless Sky, in which, all credit goes to him. I was re-reading it one day, and inspiration struck me... _

* * *

><p><em>"You are found guilty of all charges. Have you anything to say for yourself?"<em>

_"Yeah, hurry up and send me to the moon already, bitch. Since I've got no chance with your fine ass, maybe I'll go find your sister and fuck her so hard you'll hear her screams all the way d-"_

"_That. Will be. Quite. **ENOUGH.**"_

Jericho eyes widened, their golden hue returning.

"W- wh-" He flinched as the mighty princess pointed her persecuting hoof at him.

_"I, Princess Celestia, hereby banish you to life in solitary confinement in the dungeon beneath the castle. You will learn firsthoof the amount of pain you have caused everyone in this room, and for your sake, I pray that there grows some measure of repentance in your soul. Goodbye, Jericho. Guards! Take him away!" _

Jericho's head sunk. He looked around the room and saw his darling baby... Except... She wasn't a baby anymore, she was all grown up, and glaring with eyes of rage and fury...

'What have I become?'

The guards escorted him out of the courtroom, each of them squinting at his horrible crime.

* * *

><p>"Please... My daughter... Tell her, I love her..."<p>

"Quiet, _Jericho_."

The intent in their voice was quite obvious, them being disgusted at his last outcry.

They through him through a padded door, his landing cushioned by the soft, noise absorbent flooring.

"_Goodbye, Jericho." _

The words echoed in his head. Suddenly, thoughts exploded into his head, coming back and forth crawling around like little insects.

"_Congratulations, Jericho, you're a father." the doctor said, nonchalantly._

"_What is it?" Jericho replied, barely containing his excitement at the prospect of becoming such._

_The doctor simply smiled. "A girl." A grin spread on Jericho's face. He ran into the room where his wife and baby daughter was being kept. _

"_Oh, Jericho!" His wife said as he burst in. "Isn't she beautiful?"_

"_She looks exactlylike you, dear."_

_Estelle blushed at her husband's romantics. "She has your eyes." _

_Jericho looked at his baby girl once more, indeed she did. She had his eyes perfectly. Large, golden orbs of curiosity. Jericho had once been such, curious. Long had been those days._

"_Well, what shall we call her?" His wife snapped his attention._

"_How about... Glida? She's a bouquet of perfect roses, gilded with the finest gold." Jericho winked at his beautiful wife. Estelle fluttered her eyelashes in response, once again charmed by her dearest. He was such a flirt sometimes. "Gilda it is then." She smiled and looked at her daughter again, stroking the little tuft of feathers upon her head._

Jericho brought his talons towards his face, and broke down in his cell. Hysteria was setting in, as he continually cried.

What _had_ he done?

_Hey Jericho, how was work?_

_"Eh, 'bout the same as always, I suppose. Fuckin' boring, pushing papers around and sucking up to business partners." ...That couldn't have been further from the truth._

_The maid-mare before him widened her eyes, clearly in shock. She mouthed the word "Gilda" at him. Motioning her head behind her._

"_Oh, sorry. Didn't know she was there." Jericho returned to his bottle, deciding the conversation was over. Once he was sure Script and Gilda were upstairs, his head sank into his hands, contemplating earlier events._

"_What the fuck do you call this SHIT?"_

"_I-It's my report on our business' economy, si-"_

"_Don't give me that shit! This is useless!"_

"_Bu- I didn't have the time to write the full report today sir..."_

"_I don't care about your time, Mr. Jericho. I want results!"_

"_Ye-yes sir..."_

"_If it ain't perfect, Jericho." He drew out the last word in a mocking tone. "It's useless. If you can't understand that, you're out of here. D'ya hear me?"_

"_Yes sir..."_

"**NOOOOOOOOOO!"**

"ugh!"

Jericho had slammed his rolled claws and head into a wall, trying to stop the thoughts inside his head, to at least suppress them for now, but to no avail.

_"Again? And on her birthday? You know what this does to you, and you know how I feel about it. You didn't even get to see her face when she found the pool! I cannot believe you!" His wife scorned him._

_"Go back inside, dear. Gilda and I are going to go and enjoy the wonderful new pool."_

"_But I d-"_

_"Now. You and I will discuss this later. Alone. Do NOT ruin this for her." her contempt tone was clear, and demanding. Jericho sighed, and returned to the house. He poured himself yet another drink. Satisfied that this day had not, and will not go well, he drank it in one, returning a disdainful "aah". Alcohol sure hurt, but at least it didn't hurt as much as his head did at times like this. He knew it made him angry, but at this point, he couldn't care._

Jericho continued to cry, his sobbing noticed by the guardsmare, as she looked in through the cell bars

"AAH!" Jericho screamed, as another memory came flashing into his beaten mind.

_'What the fuck is she doing...?' He crashed off the sofa, bumping his head on the table on the way down._

"_What the fuck are you doing in here?" He noticed the faint outline of himself. He began to smile, perhaps she was coming to make peace with him, show him her perfect art? He quickly dismissed that theory, as well as his smile. No. She HATES me. She would never do such a thing. She is going to taunt me with all my bad features composed into that picture... How dare she._

"_What the fuck is this?" Did I give you permission to do this, missy?_

_Deafened by rage at his daughters betrayal, oblivious to her cries to the contrary, he swiped the painting with his talons, tearing the wet paper with his sharp talons. _

_He could see her mouthing the words "stop, don't". But he couldn't hear her. He couldn't hear anyone._

"_GET HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Hatred had completely taken over, and no matter who tried to stop him, he would do as everyone has done to him. Hurt her._

_*Pop!* A large click resounded in the room, snapping his vision towards his daughter once more._

_"YOU DON'T RUN FROM ME! NEVER DISOBEY ME, YOU GOT THAT?" A mindless husk, repeating the words of his employer had become common in his drunken rage._

_The sound of tearing through wet paper could be heard again, only, it was flesh being torn from muscle._

_Balling his talons into a fist, Jericho made a final attack on his daughter, certain nothing could stop him now._

_*Thud* the punch connected. His daughter would never disobey him again. He opened his eyes. Suddenly, his daughter had become much older? No... The eyes... they were... Blue. Estelle._

_His beak dropped to the floor, agape at his wife's heroism, agape that he had just punched Estelle in the neck. What had he done?_

_"You will never touch her again. After all of the shit you've pulled today already, you come home and do THIS? You ASSAULT OUR DAUGHTER?" Her piercing gaze stared deep into his soul, not seeing the broken and shattered being that lied within. She stopped millimetres from his face. "You listen to me. This is IT. You and I? We are done, period."_

"Aah!" Jericho screamed again, clutching his head. He couldn't take many more of the memories, no more of the reminder of what he had become. Oh, Celestia, he wished he could have gone back and changed everything he did. He should have come home on time. He should have never drank at home. He shouldn't have attacked his daughter. He shouldn't have lost it all. He shouldn't have killed his wife. He shouldn't, he shouldn't, he shouldn't.

"_Uh!" the faint cry of Estelle could only be heard by the one who caused it._

"_Jericho... why?" His eyes widened._

"_Jericho? He's dead. You killed him. He died on the street when you left him to rot."_

"_I... Loved you so much..."_

"_No! He will never come back! You killed him!"_

_Estelle's head sank, content that her husband would never come back to her. "Then do it."_

_with that, The male griffon pulled the twisted dagger from her, killing her almost instantly._

_Her lifeless body limply fell to the floor. With the realisation of what he did, he dropped the blade, and ran. Ran away from everything, Jericho had returned. He looked back at his wife. Then at the crowd screaming, then back at his wife. Jericho looked at his hands, then the guards he was nearing._

_"No, Jericho, I'm afraid I can't let you return." Jericho gripped his head, and screamed in agony. The guards had already surrounded him._

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Jericho echoed, as the vision in his brain subdued, he kept the agony inside his head. "WHAT HAVE I BECOME!" he screamed, opening his eyes.

"A murderer." The royal white mare in front of him coldly replied.

* * *

><p>AN: Ooh! A crappy cliffhanger. Yeah, it was pretty awful, but... Okay, I'll come clean, I didn't actually know what else to put on this.

Also, sorry for not writing much of anything... but life is getting in the way. I may continue with this story when I get the cahnce/inspiration, but for now, this is it D:

I also very much recommend the rest of SoundofRainfall's stuff... And obviously, The Endless Sky - otherwise you won't understand much of this.


End file.
